


La preghiera dei vivi e dei morti

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	La preghiera dei vivi e dei morti

Avvicinatevi, belle anime che non sanno dove andare. Ascoltate la voce del sacerdote vestito con ritagli di cielo e di mare, di terra e di roccia. Seguitelo e vi dirà come una piccola anima spezzata è emersa dal regno delle tenebre, rivestita di una luce nuova e di belle parole.

Gli dei l'hanno fatta verde, che è il colore di tutto ciò che calma lo spirito. Le hanno dato di nuovo il calore del sole, e il freddo della luna alta in cielo.

Le hanno dato il corvo, tra gli uccelli re d'intelletto e d'arguzia, con l'occhio allenato ai tesori. E le hanno dato il cervo, principe di natura e di modi aggraziati perché le insegni l'armonia. E le hanno dato infine il lupo, che è forza ed esperienza, e col suo naso scova il marcio di luoghi e persone.

Venite, figli trapassati di questo mondo, e vi narrerò di lei dal mio grande libro che tutto conosce, e che amministro come un regno.

Lei era non molto diversa da voi, prima di emergere dall'Albero Sacro, verde come le sue stesse foglie e ostinata come le sue stesse radici. Vi chiedete perché di tutti voi proprio lei è tornata in quel mondo, e vi dico che proprio lei lo meritava meno di voi.

Non era che una bacca, al suo arrivo, ma come pregava. Pregava per i vivi e per i morti, per l'animale ferito e per quello appena nato, per le foglie verdi e per quelle secche avvizzite in terra. Pregava per noi tutti, perché il dolore che noi tutti sentivamo era troppo reale per lei.

Solo una bacca sciagurata, che conteneva tutto il dolore del mondo. Gli dei decisero di premiarla.

Allora pregate figli miei, per i vivi e per i morti, per i sani e per gli stolti, per le larve e per i teschi. Pregate ed io, somma grazia di questo luogo perduto, convincerò gli dei di fare per voi lo stesso, futuri principi e principesse.


End file.
